Just a Piece of the Puzzle
by Jennn
Summary: When Emma Dobson falls for the mysterious ways of Zach Goode, maybe we'll learn a little more about him. But for now, this is Emma's story of life, love and everything in between. Zach/OC
1. Summary&Prologue

_Emma Dobson's life has always been uncertain. The details hazy, if not definite at all. _

_Her father? Returned, as if back from the dead after seven long years._

_Her mother? Still in a state of shock._

_Her brother? On another one of his "school trips"._

_Things have always been sketchy in the Dobson household. And over time Emma has grown accustomed to the fact that she must overlook such things. For asking too many questions only leads to less answers – which she hasn't been getting a lot of lately. And she's just fine with that._

_It isn't until she meets a boy that things start to change._

_He's cute, charming and has his way with everyone. So why does he have such an interest in her?_

_Little does Emma know, her story is just a piece of the puzzle._

_The puzzle behind the mystery that is..._

_Zachary Goode._

**AN: Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic - ever. So don't hate, please :(. I am a huge fan of Ally Carter's Gallagher Girls and I've been reading a lot of your stories. As much as I love them all, I feel it's time for something different. A tragedy. Well, a bit of one. But you get it. I've always loved Zach Goode's character and wondered if he's had relationships with other girls. He is a spy, afeterall.**** Sorry for the sucky summary by the way, I've always been really bad at those. So here's the prologue, because I'm too lazy to give you an entire chapter. :) a bit of a different feel, different characters... different world. But still the same GG universe.**

****This takes place _after_ GG2****

****Zach is not in this prologue. But he is in the first chapter!*****

**--can't disclaim anything here--**

* * *

**_Prologue_**

Moonlight cast its willowy stare upon the pasty white face of Abigail White, only defining her flawless, prominent features she so proudly flaunted when faced with the daily opportunity to do so. She moved feasibly through the slanting shadows. Her long, cascading locks of gold, rippling though the cool autumn breeze. Dampened tree branches merely twitched at her graceful passing.

It wasn't until she reached her final destination that she slowed her quick pace and came to press her manicured fingers to the chiseled stone wall. She heaved one last drag of her cigarette and tossed it to the moist ground before stabbing it with the heel of her boot. With one toss of her hair, her brilliant blue eyes came to meet the streak of moonlight that so effortlessly captured the glint of mischief that flickered beneath her angelic exterior.

As if right on cue, a luminous grin breached across her face.

"What a thrill," She whisper-exclaimed, her tiny figure not bothered by the sudden blast of autumn wind. The smell of smoke had melted into her leather jacket and woven itself into her hair. It was almost unbearable to be around her when she reeked of weed and alcohol – which was practically every day. And it wasn't like she hid it very well. "Emma…?" Her darkened blue eyes frantically searched the surrounding area. "Emma Dobson? Where the fuck are you?"

At the screech of my name – twice – I allowed myself to slip out of the shadows. The breeze caressed my bare arms, engulfed in Goosebumps of every size. Merely a thin tank top clung to my thin, pale frame as heavy sweatpants hung off my narrow hips, swallowing the pair of Pumas hidden beneath it.

My words tasted crusty and dry as they slipped through my parched lips. "I'm right here, Abby." I said, feeling the unfortunate truth in my words.

Yes, I was there. There to break her out – again.

Her smile brightened. "Tonight, we're doing something different. The big finale. Brayford High is going to be all ours. No teachers, no students, no janitors… I was thinking, we light up, get a little 'out of it', if you know what I mean, then cause as much havoc in that school as we possibly can." She let out a laugh. "Monday morning, the poor bastards won't know what hit 'em!"

When I didn't respond she dropped her shoulders and looked me up and down.

"You're not excited." She acknowledged.

Well why would I be? We'd been doing this for four months. Surely someday her parents would learn to invest in some high end security measures. What good was I doing in helping her to escape?

"I am." I lied through gritted teeth. "I'm just tired, that's all."

She rolled her eyes and stuck her boot to a small hole in the wall. "Is that all you're wearing?" She muttered. She started to climb. "It's freezing."

"I noticed." I mumbled, regretting not having worn a sweater.

"Idiot." I heard her whisper to the wall.

I flinched as I always did whenever she called me that, which hadn't been that long. It seemed like, no matter what I did, I always ended up the idiot in every situation. And most times I felt like one, with or without Abby's sharp commentary.

She had reached the top by then, and was happily swinging her stick-like legs like a child on a swing.

"Let's go Dobson! I don't have all night!"

In the short four months I had known the mysterious Abby White; never did I ever feel in control. She was that beautiful, spoiled, yet rebellious new girl no one could quite figure out. She was the bitch in class who shouted out sarcastic answers, got sent to the principal's office then would skip the rest of class for a drag outside the cafeteria doors. Brayford High had never met a girl like Abby White, at least not one who was willing to risk so much. So how did I, little, quiet, Emma Dobson, find myself as her closest and only friend? How was that even possible?

"Stop being such a fu—"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I snapped and pushed the toe of my sneaker into the same slot she had.

"You're so slow…" She groaned and threw her legs to the other side of the wall and disappeared. The sound of her heavy boots on the steps of the ladder were barely audible from where I was.

Once I reached the damp top of the wall, my fingers feeling the moist patches of moss between cracks in the stones, I caught sight of the ladder. From below, safe on the ground already, stood Abby. Impatience was written all over her face—

"Jesus, Emma!"

…and etched in her words.

I was about to match her annoyed remarks with some profanity of my own, when I saw it.

A flash of car headlights tore through the darkness. My eyes stung from its spiteful glare. Abby jumped as the engine roared.

"Emma Dobson. Get over here, now!" Came a booming voice.

Abby's small, manicured hands rolled into fists. She whipped her head around, sending her movie-star locks to slice the frigid air. She shot me one of the deadliest looks I had ever seen.

But I was barely looking at her.

I could feel Abby's eyes on me, burning a hole in my face. But that was nothing compared to what was running through my mind at that very moment.

The car door slammed shut.

And just as reality slapped me to my senses, fear took hold of my throat. It clenched, seized, then retracted. My breathing, labored.

Because there, standing before me was the man I hadn't seen in seven years, and still, the sight of his face didn't differ from what had been engraved into my mind. He was mad, there was no doubt about that. But I knew his smile, though he refused to show it there and then. I knew him. He knew me. And I knew exactly who and what he was.

Saying it only made it certain and I didn't know if I was ready for that. But there was no other time, no other place.

The word tasted foreign in my mouth. I hadn't said it – meant it – in so long, never to someone who was actually my—

"Dad?"

**AN: sooo? Rate it on a scale of 1 to 10 and we'll see how fast I post the next chapter ;) **

**NEXT CHAPTER: It all started with a Deal**


	2. It all Started with a Deal

**AN: Thank you so much for the reviews! I know there weren't much, but they made me happy anyways. Okay. SO. This Chapter I kinda rushed. Trust me, you can tell. But before you start reading, I have two things to address...**

*****NO. Cammie is not going to be in this. Keep in mind that this is Emma's story as well as Zach's. It still takes place in the same universe, only... Cammie does not appear in any of these chapters. For those Zammie fans, yes I am a fan too. But we need something different people. Believe me, Cammie does still play a role in Zach's life. But they say you fall in love more than once in your lifetime, but there's only one person you're supposed to be with. I believe in that. And this story is based on that. Hence, the tragedy. Is that enough of a hint for you?**

***** Secondly, go into this with an open mind. This story does not prove that Zach doesn't love Cammie or whatever. Please understand that. I am not bringing in another character just fo the sake of it. Emma represents another perspecitve on Zach and his vague, mysterious ways.**

**Okay. I've said enough. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Zach Goode is completely, 100 percent, Ally Carter's. **

* * *

_Chapter One: It all started with a Deal_

David Burns had always been a very straight-forward man. A pair of tantalizing grey eyes studded his slimly defined features and took the attention away from the creases of wisdom that tugged at the corners of his mouth. Time had aged him, yes, but had polished his intellect to such high standards he had easily become too smart for his own good.

The sun was high in the sky that brilliant afternoon, but being enclosed in CIA headquarters, he would never know. Burns had been looking forward to this particular meeting for quite some time. It was very rare in this business to hear of such talent at such a young age. For Burns refused to think highly of anyone if it was not him.

"Coffee, Mr. Burns?"

But he waved his hand.

_No._

The petite blonde woman – her first week on the job – nodded frantically then was quick to depart from the scene.

Burns continued his paced stride down the dimly lit, metallic hallways of interrogation rooms. He rounded the corner, the heel of his alligator boots squealing against the marbled floors, and proceeded forward to the fluorescent blue door at the end of the hall.

"Sir. Sir! Mr. Bur—"

"Brian. What now?" He hissed through coffee stained teeth. He had stopped walking. That was never good.

Brian began to panic.

"I-I… I just thought you would need these files. You know… for the meeting? That's now?"

Burns turned on his heel. In all his years in the field of covert espionage, never had he ever met someone as peculiar as Brian Lee. He scared too easily to be in the business. He peed his pants senseless at the first sight of a corps. If it hadn't been for his ways with a computer, Brian would just be another nerd on the street with a knack for peanuts.

Burns exhaled, snatched up the folders and continued on his way.

"Y-You're welcome... sir." Brian squeaked.

With a roll of the eyes, grasp of the cool metal handle and a click of the tongue, Burns sighed and entered the room.

---;---

"You're young."

"And… you're old. So, are we done with the obvious?"

Burns rubbed soft circles into his temples. The cold metal table sent a frigid shiver up his arms and down the length of his back, but he didn't dare flinch an inch. No, that was be a fool's move. Any signs of weakness or vulnerability and this kid would pounce. Perhaps even literally.

But there was something about him. This kid, that is. Despite his age, he seemed to know everything. And even if he didn't, he sure as hell was a good liar. But Burns had known to expect it. After all, this kid had been taught from the age of six how to kill a grown man with merely a straw.

"Do you know why you're here today, young man?" Burns proceeded.

The boy shrugged, but smirked. Confidence oozed from his electric blue eyes.

When he failed to respond verbally, Burns cleared his dry throat and leaned forward.

The boy hadn't budged. Neither had his smirk.

"What do they teach you at that school of yours?" He inquired. "Combat? Technology? Cultural affairs?"

"Yep."

"…And you participated in the exchange program at your sister school?"

Something phased though his eyes before he responded with another, "Yep."

Burns inhaled deeply. "…And is it true you familiarized yourself with the students at that school to quite an extent?"

He raised his hands in the air, as if he was being fired at and forced to surrender. "Guilty."

His response had been harmless. His mocking expression? Not so much.

"Do I look like one of your school teachers, boy?" Burns snapped.

He blinked, then looked him up and down. "No."

"Then cut the bullshit and listen _good_."

"I believe it's 'Listen _well_', Mr. Burns."

"How did you—"

"Spy."

Burns drew another breath. He knew teenagers were mouthy, but when the teenager you're dealing with is a highly trained spy, in order to deal with them certain measures must be taken. And Burns knew exactly what this kid's weak spot was.

"Let's try this again. Because I can't get through to you, and speak to you like a grownup, I'll have to try a different approach."

"It's your call." The boy smirked and shrugged in his seat again.

He was taunting him wasn't he?

"I'd like to bring up the topic of your _parents_."

The boy said nothing at first, but something flickered in his eyes. "I'm listening."

Burns smiled to himself. There. He had done it. Now all he needed to do was get this kid hooked on the bait.

"I understand you have quite a way with girls?"

He smirked and almost laughed. Spoiled by his own good-looks, Burns could tell this one was a charmer. The kind girls could only dream about, wonder about… confide in. "You could say that. Why? What have you heard?"

"Exactly that, young man. Exactly that." Burns cleared his through once more. He was getting somewhere now. "In exchange for this little favor I'm about to ask of you, I am willing to grant you permission to your parents' files."

Silence.

The smirk was gone. That cunning glint of mischief in his intense blue eyes had disappeared. And for a moment there, Burns had thought he had broke him. Because all that he saw was the expressionless face of Zachary Goode.

**AN: review, please? Much appreciated. :) **

**NEXT CHAPTER: Trouble**


	3. Trouble

**AN: Thanks again for the reviews, you guys. I worked really hard on this chapter. so I hope you can tell. I've noticed I'm not getting a lot of reviews :( and boo to those who only read Zammies (don't worry, I used to be one of you). But oh well, guess they just don't know what they're missing :). **

**One thing my friend Jay would like to suggest is picture yourself as Emma. That way, you get Zach all to yourself, not Emma or Cammie -- just you. I think it works. **

**Get me to a total of 10 reviews and I'll post within the next week. Not that hard, people! **

*****NOTE: MINOR LEMONS IN FUTURE CHAPTERS. IN ADDITION, SOME SWEARING. SORRY ABOUT THAT!**

**DISCLAIMER: No Zach for me. **

_Chapter 2: Trouble_

_**A fight, a death and three weeks later…**_

Sunlight poured into the room. Sliced, precise to every edge, it had fallen to the cold tiled floor and filtered through brimming white blinds. Its warmth was dazzling. Its kisses, sweet… tender. Yet untamed.

My mind drifted elsewhere for the moment. Pain was so very far in the back of my mind by then. Far, distant… but still there. It was everywhere. In my thoughts, in my mind. Quaking at my fingertips. Burning at my neck. In tune with my heartbeat.

Stinging with my words. And then, it wasn't so far anymore.

"…are you even listening, Emma?" The voice said.

Reality was calling. I had no choice but to answer. "Yes." Ouch.

"Are you aware of the consequences?" By then, Mrs. Williams was tired of pretending not to care. I was pretty sure she'd gone through this speech about seven times in the last week. And each time, I would never seem to fully grasp it.

Concern clouded her beady, dark eyes. "Emma," She said again. Only this time sympathy honey-coated her tone. "Do you understand?"

Slowly, I nodded. But nothing registered behind my eyes.

Sometimes, I thought Mrs. Williams was a mind reader. She knew everything, only she never acted on it. Like a superpower she chose to ignore. She could read the emptiness in my eyes and mistaken it for depression. Sure, let's see how that goes. Be like every other fucking guidance counselor in this fucked up school system.

But no. She reads it for what it truly is.

Pain.

_Thank you, Mrs. Williams_.

But I ended up saying, "I understand."

"And what is it that you understand?"

_To be honest? Nothing._

"That if I'm late—"

"—Again."

"If I'm late… again… I must suffer the consequences."

"And what are those consequences?"

"Detention. Suspension. Expulsion."

"And you don't want that."

_Right…_

"No. I don't."

"So what do you plan on doing?"

"Getting here on time."

She smiled.

I cringed.

_Okay, are we done now?_

And then, as if she thought she was God or something, Mrs. Williams blurted out exactly what I'd been telling myself all that time.

Her words were soft, low. Not even above a whisper. "You know, it's okay to feel it, Emma. It always is." My hand was suddenly clasped in hers.

"Feel what?" I asked. Although I already knew the answer.

_Pain._

"Pain."

My eyes were blurry by then. My body had chosen not to respond. The sun wasn't so warm anymore. "But I do feel it." I muttered.

Her look was sad, caring almost. I almost gave in.

"Then why won't you let yourself cry?"

_Wow, Mrs. Williams. You _can_ read minds._

---;---

The guidance office was dull. It always had been. Gray colored walls only reflected those who sat in front of them – I, being one of "those" – while white plastic chairs and accenting side tables perimetered the room, all except for the tall beige desk at the far side. If I squinted my eyes tight enough, I could just barely see the shiny, hairless horizon of Mr. Monroe's dome-shaped scalp over the countertop.

_Monrin' Mr. Mondome._

"Have a seat, Emma, and I'll see you again in another couple minutes." Mrs. Williams said as she ushered me out of her office. With a manicured hand on my shoulder, I stepped into the dull fluorescent waiting room without a word.

"Are you sure you'll have the time for me?" I asked. "'Cause if you don't I'll just go to class…"

But Mrs. Williams knew better. I should've known. "No that won't be necessary. Just wait here a few minutes. I have two other students to meet with and then I'll speak with you. Okay?"

"Sure." I sighed and slipped into the closest seat to the door. The cool of the white plastic beneath my ass came as a surprise at first.

Mrs. Williams shot me a toothless smile, and then motioned to Teddy Wexler – the school giant, as Abby called him – into her lair of guidance.

The second the door to her office closed, silence fell.

I was alone. With the exception of the silent Mr. Mondome. Not a sound could be heard from his corner of the room, and to be honest, I was grateful. I couldn't hold up my act any longer. I could feel it slipping, like a slippery blanket on a hot summer's night. When you can't help but kick it off as you sleep, then get up to pick it up again once you have awoken. I'd always hated that.

But could I help it? No. Silent sarcasm just came naturally to me when I was upset. My brother, Ryan, had always said it ran in the family. Only once or twice had he accidentally let a comment or two slip out verbally, usually landing him into a bit of trouble. And that was another thing we Dobson's all inherited – trouble.

I was picking away at my cuticles five minutes into waiting, when the constant ticking of the clock nearly drove me insane. With each second that passed; I only grew more anxious to leave. My knees were shaking. My eyes, dry from holding back tears. There was only so much I could take.

But being asked to wait in that ridiculously depressing guidance office, all alone, with a bald guy who never muttered so much as a word to anybody sitting silently behind his desk, was the dumbest thing. What would it solve? What were they expecting me to realize?

Oh, that my mom's panic attacks would only be temporary?

That Ryan was never going to come home?

Maybe my father's random death like five days after he arrived, was not so _bad_ after all?

_Forget it._

I was ready to leave, and that's exactly what I was planning to do. Tears were already swelling up in the corners of my eyes again. Something felt heavy in my chest. The pain was everywhere now. Tearing at my control. Seizing my lungs. _Oh, God. Please, not now. Later. Later._ But the tears came faster than my hand could take hold of the metal handle.

"Miss where are you going? Mrs. Williams asked you to wait—" Spoke Mr. Mondome. His words were echoing through to the back of my mind. _Later._

I didn't care. I needed to get out. Everything was hot. Everything was slipping. Everything was—

The door hit something— no, wait… some_one_. The handle finally slipped from beneath my grip as I forced my swelling eyes upward. The light from the hall was blinding and blurry as hell. I could only make the shape of him out. The colors too. They were everywhere.

No words. I could form _no words_. The person seemed to chuckle, sympathetically, though, and said, "Whoa, there. Easy, Slick. What's your hurry?"

_Hello, trouble._

**AN: Soooo? Review! **

**Remember::: 10!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Zach, meet Emma. Emma, Zach. :) **


	4. Needlessly Numb

**AN: Heeey thanks for reviewing! I know this is a little late, but you won't be so mad when you realize how long it is :)**

**I've noticed that th story's getting a little dark. Especially in this chapter. But no worries, it's gets a lot... umm, "fluffier"... haha. You'll see. **

**OH and before I forget... _I AM THE PROUD OWNER OF A GG3_ I finished it yesterday and it was really really really good! It's a shocking book, the best in the series so far. If you want any hints as to what happens (don't worry i don't give anything away) go to my profile and click on the link to my blog. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Zach. aka "Trouble".**

* * *

_Chapter 3: Needlessly Numb_

Things felt right and wrong, all at the same time.

I wanted to run. Run till my ankles gave in. Till there was nothing but a heavy silence to fill the void I couldn't quite place.

I had to get somewhere. Somewhere where the calm would take over. Take over everything.

Pain wouldn't find me there… wherever that was.

Trouble was still there.

Quiet, yet mocking.

Close, yet kept his distance.

Colors spiraled, scattered and dispersed in all directions possible. Most fluorescent. Others still drowned in a moist haze. All at once however, the fog began to thin.

I blinked till my eyes refocused and blinked some more once they had. And in only a couple of seconds, all was clear again – visually.

But it wasn't till I forced myself to stare Trouble right in the eyes that I lost control again. Again. And boy was this time harder than the last.

He stood almost a head taller than me. With shoulders broad, relaxed… but strong. An uncontested smirk played delicately on his lips while his stare borrowed into mine. Eventually, his overtook my own.

Perhaps the most intriguing feature about this stranger was his eyes. An electric, tantalizing blue studded his perfectly crafted face. But as thrilling as they were, the look they carried seemed all too familiar.

I'd seen it before. Though I didn't know exactly how to go about describing it. It wasn't a trait, it wasn't a pattern and it wasn't too recognizable. All I can tell you is that I'd seen it in my father's eyes before. My brother's too. And there was something about it that caused my insides to churn.

Maybe it was a sign, maybe it was a warning. Till this day I'll never know. But I'll never regret the day – _that _day – I chose to ignore it.

My initial instinct was to push passed him and continue on my way. After all, he was no one to me. Just another nameless face in a crowd. Another boy, another time, another heartbreak. And let's face it, I was in no condition for that.

There was a break in the moment that came all too quickly. Though you and I both know I could have had all the time in the world and still never be ready.

Trouble smiled a bright, warm smile. I struggled for balance.

"This is the guidance office, isn't it?" He asked, finally breaking the unbearable silence.

I blinked and waited for the words to come.

They didn't.

Trouble leaned back to get a better look at me. All of me. And a part of me wondered how long it had been since I'd moved.

"Easy, Slick, easy," He chuckled, taking me by the elbow. "Are you okay?"

No. But responding was the last thing on my mind.

Then, as if absent for the passed hour, my stomach began to retract in a groan. Trouble smirked.

Shitshitshitshitshit.

I hadn't had anything to eat in hours… twenty, to be exact. But it wasn't like I was going to tell _him_ that.

"You should have a seat, Slick." Trouble suggested, attempting to sit me down. But I pulled away. The warmth of his hand slid out from beneath my arm and it felt refreshing to be in control of my own body again.

"I… I have to go." Was all I could think of to say.

My stomach was recoiling by then. The heat radiating off the lights was burning at my neck. And for once, I couldn't cry.

He looked at me in confusion, but it was nothing compared to how I felt. Glancing back at the clock on the far side of the room, he opened his mouth to say something. Probably something cute. Probably something funny, or kind or welcoming…

But I would never know.

Because I was already out the door and halfway down the hall.

--;--

_Cold._

_Cold like I never knew._

_Cold on my neck. Cold on my palms._

_Cold everywhere._

_And now everything is numb. But that's just the way I like it._

"Emma?"

A voice was calling. Its sound echoed off the waxed floors of the school corridors. Recoiling off dented lockers and abandoned text books. I chose not to answer.

"Emma…?"

_Not now. Not now. Please._

"God damnit, Emma!"

I had suddenly grown to hate my name. The screech of it was deafening. It never occurred to me to question who had been calling it though.

With one last intake of a breath, Abby collapsed on the floor beside me. Her golden hair sprawled in a giant circle. The sight of her, if anything, didn't help my situation at all.

"I've been looking all over this fucking school for you, Dobson!" She complained. I could smell the smoke in her breath. It was suddenly everywhere. "You haven't talked to me in weeks. And don't even think about lying to me because I know when someone's tying to avoid me. So fess up, _now_."

That's the good thing about feeing numb. Nothing, not even Abby's words, can hurt. For the time being.

When I didn't respond, her bright blue eyes were suddenly scorching.

I didn't flinch.

"Oh, so now you're a mute? Is that it, Emma? You're now a spineless mute?"

Still, nothing.

"And since when did you get so skinny? And… pale? Why the hell do you look so…"

_Beat up? Ghostly? Ugly?_

"…anorexic?!"

I stood. The cool of the lockers and the tiled floor beneath me slid away just as the sound of that damned school bell shot through our ears.

Students burst out of every classroom. Lunchtime.

"Come on," Came my flat, expressionless voice. "Let's go."

--;--

"So… I heard about your dad."

We'd been sitting in silence for minutes. And it had taken her exactly that long to think of something else to say other than, "Fuck" or "You should eat something.".

I sighed, but I doubt she heard it over the commotion of the lunchroom. With a full plate of carrots, celery, potatoes and a burger, Abby didn't even bother touching it and instead, pushed it to me. My stomach growled.

"Do you… want to talk about it?" She inched the plate further.

But I just stared at the plate of food like it was infested with Swine Flu and pushed it back.

Abby rolled her eyes, "Jesus, Emma! Eat _something_. Or at least say something!"

That was the thing about Abby White. Even when she was trying to be nice… she wasn't.

I sighed once more, leaning almost halfway across the table. Propping myself up on my elbows, I whispered, "_Something_." And fell back into my seat again.

Abby slapped the table with her perfectly manicured hand and groaned. "That's not funny, Dobson. You know it isn't. Now, please, just…"

But her words only fell short. It took me the longest time to figure out what was happening. And once I had… it was too late.

The entire lunchroom had suddenly erupted in hushed tones. Even the lunch lady had lost herself in such a stare that she mindlessly continued scraping her rusted pan. The jocks' table was mumbling with suspicion. The cheerleaders were busy trying to suppress their giggles. Even the nerds had dropped their pens (and their metal braced jaws) to stop and stare.

But probably the most peculiar, was Abby's. Her glossed lips were in the shape of a perfectly rounded O and her bright blue eyes flickered with excitement, then fell to disappointment as a shadow loomed over my side of the table.

I sat up in my seat, still partially confused. I wished I could be numb again. All over till I could feel nothing. Hear nothing. See nothing. _Be_ nothing.

And then I heard it,

"So... we meet again, Slick."

* * *

**AN: Review! That last sentence was sooo overly cliche, but I just had to add it. :)**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Emma learns that Trouble actually has a name; and an important Zach Flashback, you won't want to miss.**


	5. The Main Attraction

**AN: Wow that took long didn't it? I'm sorry for the late update, but, hey it's not like I have many readers anyways... so there's not too many to disappoint :) But still, I still feel a bit guilty. That's why I made this chapter a bit longer. Just a bit. And I will try and get the next out ay-sap because I'll be gone the first couple weeks of July (my birthday!) on vacay. **

**Please note that this chapter is the last "teaser" in a sense. From here on things are going to get heavy. I already have some great (and hilariously) fluffy material coming up that pretty much makes me love Zach even more. Oh and jsyk, his Flashback is next chapter. sorry about that.**

**SHOUTOUT TO LEXY: Thanks soooo much for that email. It really was sweet. And as much as I wanted to reply, i couldn't for some reason because gmail was fucked up. But I'm responding now :) To answer your first question... yes that was me on :) ! I'm so happy you remembered. For a second there I thought you were my other friend Lexy haha. But yes, I do remember that story... but it sucked. Like, really sucked. Thanks for enjoying it though! And for your second question... NO I don't believe in doing more than one story at once. Too much to handle. Maybe a one-shot or something, but I'm still new to this. Thanks for emailing me Lexy!**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ZACH GOODE/HEYES. **

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 4: The Main Attraction_

I sat there, absorbed through the eyes of dozens in the dead of silence. Whether it was a moment that lasted a month or a day that lasted a year, I could never tell you. The calm had taken over. I could feel it in my bones. In my chest. The lights hummed in anticipation and flickered with excitement. Curiosity hung off the lips of every Brayford student within the four stone walls of the lunchroom that unfortunate June afternoon. And perhaps my worst fear, despite all that was happening, was that they would see right through me… seeing things I wished weren't there – but knew they were.

So I remained still.

Seemingly unaware of the sudden delay, the stranger made the first move. A sweet scent lingered in his presence. Dozens of stares and whispers darted back and forth across the room as I felt the scent close in on me.

"You know, usually people apologize after hitting the new kid with a door." Came a voice that sounded all too familiar. A cold shiver slid its icy touch down the length of my spine and traced the flesh on my shoulders. For each second I remained silent, the more awkward I felt.

Slowly, I turned. And I hadn't been expecting it to hit me as hard as it did. For his eyes were the purest I'd ever seen. A wall of translucent sea glass desperate to conceal what lay beneath. Only, the risk of looking too deep came at a cost I wasn't sure I was willing to pay.

The words seemed to roll off my lips and fall to the ground, as all I managed to spit out was, "You…"

_Great, Emma. Just great. Why don't you just _tell_ him you're an idiot?_

"Come on Slick, even _you_ are more creative than that." He smirked.

My mind went blank. How the hell did he expect me to respond to that?

Determined to prove this new kid wrong, I cleared my throat just as the entire population of Brayford High began returning to their own worlds. I couldn't have been anymore thankful. Because all I had to say was, "You're the kid from the Guidance office."

_Way to state the obvious._

Somewhat surprised I had actually come up with a response, Trouble grinned. I could feel Abby melting in her Converse behind me. While my insides turned to syrup and soon evaporated with my dignity.

"Yeah." He answered, still damn smiling. "And _you're_… Emma Dobson." I wondered what else he knew.

I blinked. "You know who I am."

Obviously amused by my confusion, he nodded.

I could've been charming. I could've been that beautiful, picture perfect girl everyone expected of me. More importantly though…I could've got up and walked away… and maybe then, things would've turned out differently. But I guess I'll never know for sure.

So I just stared at him in confusion, the blankest of looks cast in my plain brown eyes. Even then it was evidently too painful to admit that I was no match for this guy. Heck, I didn't think any person stood a chance.

"You know," He started before leaning closer. "It's rude to stare." And just like that, he turned and made his exit.

Abby and I watched in the utmost confusion as Trouble disappeared behind the swinging cafeteria doors.

--;--

Instinct – it's undeniable. Is it possible to be scared of your own? It seems, even in the worst of moments that instinct knows me better than I know myself. And I guess that's what's scared me all these years – knowing the answer. Knowing that I'm right… and hating myself for that. Knowing exactly my fate, but fighting it.

Fourth period came too quickly that day. Cruising through third was just as uneasy as cruising through first and second… so why had it seemed like the entire day was just rehearsal for what was to come? Because it was.

So when Mrs. Robinson slid her outdated spectacles (that's right _spectacles_, not glasses) to the very point of her ski-jump nose and glared at me that afternoon, instinct decided to be a bitch.

"You're late," She sang in a tune that was much too high for my liking, just as the classroom door slammed shut behind me. I was a mess. My hair, as if not chaotic enough, had been tossed from side to side in the waking wind about a minute earlier. I silently cursed myself for taking the long way to class.

Eighteen pairs of familiar stares borrowed into mine. For the second time that day I was on display. And if you haven't gotten this already, being the center of attention is never a good thing in my books.

_Dance monkey, dance…_

Those stares… some friendly, others not so much… had no concern for me that time around. I was merely the sideshow temporarily interrupting the main attraction. The main attraction who was standing a couple feet before me. The main attraction who had to pause in the midst of his act…. To stare and smile at _me_.

_Nice timing, Emma._

"How nice of you, Ms. Dobson, to show our new student here," My stick of an English teacher motioned to the boy beside her, "what _not_ to do."

I instinctively felt myself recoil at her words. "You're… welcome?" I squeaked.

The entire class mumbled with soft laughter. Trouble adjusted his grip on the strap of his knapsack and shot me a reckless smirk. Pure mockery tarnished his admiring stare. I couldn't decide on whether to melt helplessly in desire or slap him for being so cocky.

"Why don't you come here, Emma, I need to have a word with you anyways." Mrs. Robinson muttered as she sat back down. The back legs of her chair squealed and creaked in pain against the waxed floors.

I made my way over, desperate to avoid any eye contact with—

"Zachary Heyes," Mrs. Robinson stated after reading his transcripts. My head shot up for reasons I couldn't understand. "I must say, you have a very impressive record."

My eyes shifted to the boy before me as I came to rest my palms on the ledge of the desk.

"Thank you, Miss." He smiled in casual fashion. By then I was almost dead set on slapping him.

Mrs. Robinson peered at him over the thick rims of her "specs" and asked, "Would you prefer the students call you Zachary or…"

"Zach," He finished for her politely, glancing my way for a brief second.

She nodded respectively, "Alright. Zach. Well, welcome to Brayford High. I must say we've never had a student arrive so late in the year before… will you need any help catching up on the curriculum?"

I started to leave, figuring I was no longer needed, but Mrs. Robinson held up her hand as an order to stay.

After a long pause he finally responded with a, "Yeah."

By then I was beginning to feel rather useless. Sure, now I knew that Trouble actually had a name. Zach. He looked like one too. Only, I'd never met a Zach at all before, so I couldn't understand why I thought he looked like one.

"…How about Ms. Dobson?"

I snapped back to attention. "Me?"

Mrs. Robinson rolled her tiny eyes and frantically nodded, "Yes _you_. Who else?"

Glancing from her, to Zach and back again, I fought for a breath. "But… why me?"

Zach struggled to suppress a small laugh as Mrs. Robinson sighed. "Well, you are scoring the highest in this class—"_I was?_ "—and I think you could benefit from this."

"But—"

"Then it's settled. I suggest you meet every Wednesday and Friday in the library for study sessions, because, of course, our new librarian is only available then. Also, it allows me to keep an eye on your progress. Any questions?"

_Tons._

--;--

"When was the last time you ate something, Emma?"

_Twenty four hours ago. An apple fritter. I remember it well._

Abby sat crossed legged, leaning against the wall of rusty lockers, her beautiful face half-masked behind a curtain of gold, and a cigarette ready to be lit, placed predictably in her right hand. Abby and I were polar opposites, as most people would say. She wore leather jackets with short-shorts, I wore jeans and t-shirts. She smoked, I didn't eat. She cursed, I cried. And maybe things were meant to be that way. Hell, I would never know. All I can tell you is that I had been a completely different person before I met Abby… before anything had happened. Maybe I was still the same, on the inside. I just didn't want anyone else to know it.

I closed my locker and hauled my tote to my shoulder. "I can't be there Friday night." I told her.

Abby looked up at me with narrowed eyes. "Why?"

"Mrs. Robinson wants me to tutor the new kid." I shrugged and started making my way through the crowd.

Abby struggled to keep up. "The new kid? As in… _Heyes_?"

Trent McGuire, the school's infamous quarterback, brushed passed me. As did Alicia Lee, our class president, who shot me a small smile. I tried to return one, but found it too difficult and eventually turned to look away.

"Yeah," I replied, "Every Wednesday and Friday."

I heard her gasp and take hold of my shoulder. "You lucky little bitch!"

"Lucky? How the hell am I lucky?" I snapped as we neared the doors, but she stopped me dead in my tracks.

"I'm telling you… it's always the one who's not interested that gets the guy." She said with a devilish smirk.

"The _one_?"

She rolled her eyes, "Yes, _the one_. And in this case, _that one_ is _you_."

I stared at her for a moment, trying to see something that told me she was right. And I did. Only, I chose not to believe it. "You're insane." I muttered and continued heading for the doors.

"Fine. Don't believe me. But don't come crying to me when you end up with a bad case of _Heyes_ fever. Because by then, you'll know ex-_Zach_-ly what I mean."

And little did I know… she was right. Dead on. Everything was just beginning.

* * *

**AN: Why does that seem shorter than I thought it was? **

**Review! **

**NEXT CHAPTER: A GUARANTEED ZACH FLASHBACK. Promise! :)**


	6. Somebody Knows

**AN: You guys should seriously thank me for this! I stayed up till like 2 am to write this, edit it, go over it over and over again... and you know why? Because I - for some stupid reason - really care. Haha, I know, right? I'm leaving tomorrow so I knew I had to get this done. Anyways, enjoy. This chapter is kind of an important one. Short, but important. You'll see :) **

**DISCLAIMER: Zach Goode belongs to Ally Carter, sadly.**

* * *

_Chapter 5: Somebody Knows_

**_Three weeks earlier_**

His soul remained, hung in the comforting abundance of a familiar pain. And perhaps it had been the frigid stillness in his eyes, so easily frosting Burns' words, that the man unexpectedly swallowed them. Nearly choking on his initial proposal, the uncontested Head of the CIA cleared his throat and proceeded to wait it out in silence. He couldn't decide on whether he was afraid of the boy, because that would be downright ridiculous for a man of his status, or unnerved of the fact that what he was offering was cruel to someone so young. Someone who had perceivably appeared to have lost everything that had every meant anything to him. By then, it was evident – a concept too vivid for living words. Zach Goode had experienced far more than his fair share of pain.

Burns shifted uncomfortably in his seat. The fluorescent lights that hung inches above their heads buzzed impatiently.

Not so much as a word passed their motionless lips, until—

"Zach," Burns said, the tone of his voice dying at the end of the syllable. "They were the best. The best of the best – no question."

"That won't bring them back," He stated aimlessly. His wall of cocky smirks, debonair tendencies and witty remarks had shattered.

Burns suddenly knew he had lost control of the situation. Kid or not, there was a task at hand. And Burns knew his duty. He just wished it didn't have to hurt so much.

"You're right," He replied, though he couldn't actually believe he'd just said that. "However Mr. Goode… nobody knows how it…_happened_."

At last, Zach blinked. Something stirred. "Somebody knows." Was all he said.

Burns let out a sigh, "Right again," He said, catching Zach off guard. "This time, that somebody, is us."

The spy before him contemplated.

The boy before him did the same.

"What do you want?" He asked firmly.

A smile tugged at the corners of Burns' dry lips. Bingo. In one slide, the thick of folders that had once cushioned the point of his elbow, traveled across the smooth surface of the table and right into Zach's hands. Not one hint of feeling phased through his eyes.

Burns proceeded, "The Circle of Cavan has been trying for years to attain the highly confidential government records regarding the existence of covert education systems, such as your own. Blackthorne, Gallagher, Heighton and The Berkleys have all struggled to maintain their covers, and it is crucial that they do as you know, therefore we are taking no chances. Technically speaking it is merely I as well as the government, who are taking these precautions for the reason that many here do not have the clearance. Anyhow, these government files are so confidential that they had to be kept someplace out of the ordinary. Exactly seven years ago they were given to an agent and meant to be eventually passed elsewhere… however just this passed week it has come to our attention that he passed away in a car accident while visiting his family for the first time in years…."

"He had a family," Zach acknowledged thoughtfully. The debriefing seemed to be hitting home.

Burns struggled to remain unfeeling, "Yes. Uh, anyways… only half of the files were retrieved from his office and we are still working on finding the rest."

"So what do you need me for?"

"I'm getting to that," He said, "Now we have reason to believe this particular agent, Gregory Dobson, was in fact a double agent. Or had become one at some point in his career, we don't know. What we do know is that we have enough evidence to prove that his death, sadly, was nowhere near an accident. This is where you come in."

"That's what the CSI's for," He smirked.

"Not for what you're about to do," Burns shook his head and motioned to the folders.

Zach's hands skimmed the smooth, cool covers of beige and flipped the first one open. A collection of crystal clear photo shots spilled out into a row before his eyes.

Burns continued, "The Dobson family could be in danger. We are not taking any risks. If they're willing to kill a CIA then there's no reason they won't take down a whole family."

"You mean—"

"Yes, the family is still unaware of Mr. Dobson's… business. The wife and of course, the youngest, the daughter are our biggest concerns. Picture numbers three, four and five."

Glancing down at the photos, Zach found himself marveling at the girl before him. And he couldn't help but suppress a warm smile. The was a certain trait about her that he found rather amusing… though she didn't appear to want to stand out, she did. Long cascading waves of a chestnut brown cascaded down the length of her spine, while deep hazel eyes charmed her bright face. She didn't fit into any category, really. Not hot, too adorable, or even gorgeous, but she seemed to only exist in her own kind of beautiful. A flawed beauty, he could see it in her eyes.

Zach carefully limited his words as he said, "She's cute,"

"I'm glad you think so," Burns nodded, "Because your job, Mr. Goode, is to protect her. Mainly her. The Circle of Cavan is known for… how should I put this… _using_ younger people in getting what they want. And we fear that she is a potential target. Now open the next folder."

And he did. "Emma Dobson," He read.

"These are her records." Burns stated. "Her schooling, friendships, relationships, family, interests, hobbies – the usual. As you can see, she only has one person she rarely confides in, that being her closest friend Abigail White. But since her father's death Emma's become more withdrawn from her as well. Zach,"

Zach looked up from the folder.

"We need you to befriend her. Forge a strong friendship with her so that you may be around her a lot more often."

"So basically, I'm security,"

"Well, yes. But I'm warning you, this will be difficult. She hasn't been close with anyone, with the exception of her brother."

"Wait, so you want me to date her?"

There was a pause. Burns hesitated. He knew the risks of forged relationships, especially teenage ones. And to put together two kids who'd both experienced the loss of a parent and the gravity of isolation could be lethal.

"I mean… you want me to get close to her so…"

Burns cleared his throat. "We generally don't like take it to that kind of level. We've found that no matter how experienced the agent is, getting emotionally attached to an assignment is every agent's worst enemy."

"You don't have to worry about me, sir." Zach reassured him, slowly nodding as he did.

But Burns shook his head. He'd read this kid's files. He knew things about him he probably didn't know about himself. So as he leaned forward, he was clear to say, "It is possible to be attached to more than one, Mr. Goode."

Zach's head shot up. Once again, something phased through his eyes.

"You have my word, _Burns_." He confirmed, "I'm doing this for me."

"So do we have a deal?"

There it was, the offer still up in the air. The bait remaining in the water for just a few more seconds…

Zach smirked, took one last glance around the dim, metallic room, and muttered, "I wouldn't be here if there wasn't one."

Something within Burns mindlessly celebrated as he held out his hand for a shake. But this time he was the one left hanging as Zach stood, picked up the folders and headed for the door. It was the first time Burns had ever truly seen the kid in the passed forty-five minutes. Shadows slid off his broad shoulders, scraping the ground and eventually landing at Burns' own two feet.

* * *

**AN: I had to end that abruptly, it just felt right. Sooo I hope you liked it :) Cause you won't be hearing from me for another two weeks! Alert my updates or something because I'm pretty random when it comes to updating, haha. Or... if you wanna know when I'm working on a chapter just check out my blog. The link is on my profile at the very bottom. Bye!**

**Review!!!**

**NEXT CHAPTER HINTS: (kind of hints to the overall story) check out the songs Someone Somewhere by Jason Reeves. You Found Me by The Fray. The End by Jason Reeves. Breathe by Taylor Swift. Everything by Michael Buble.**


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE READ :

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hello fanfiction it's been a while. About a year, but hey, I'm back now. I am still interested in continuing this story, although many of my initial readers have probably moved on. That's fine. I don't usually expect a lot of people to read Zach/OCs anyways :). They are quite unpopular, though, haha. I may be updating this story this weekend, i don't know. With exams coming up I may / may not have the time. I will keep you - or what little of you left - posted. In the meantime, do not hesitate to msg me or what not :). i loooove talking to people.

Lots of love,

Jenn


End file.
